Her Wings of Suffering
by Memory.Chobit
Summary: He was passed out on an island. He was stranded with a Natural. Why couldn't it have been Dearka or Nicol that was stranded instead of him? [Yzak x OC] [Don't like OC, then don't read] [Chapter 3 up!]
1. Blue Eyes and Silver Hair

Chapter 1  
Blue Eyes and Silver Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny in anyway.

Note: This is a Yzak x OC pairing. If you do not like OC characters then do not read it. Plain and simple. I personally like OC characters and do not flame me for picking the pairing.

What gave me inspiration to write this chapter were two songs, 'River (Remix)' and 'Realize (Everlasting Mix)'.

* * *

Eyes slowly opened, followed by a groan. Where was he... His head was pounding like someone had hit with a baseball bat. After rubbing his head slightly, he noticed he wasn't on no ZAFT ship or anything, but in a cave. The cracking of a fire also gave it away. Who had brought him here? His mind was asking himself more questions than he could answer them, and soon it began to pile up on the headache he already had. 

Sitting up, his blue eyes looked around. There had to be someone here, because how would he windup in a cave. Looking through the fire he saw something. It looked like to be a bag... and a helmet. Though it was hard to see right through the fire, the male moved around to see past the fire. His judgement was right, it was a bag and a helmet. The helmet was different it didn't look like a ZAFT helmet at all. It then clicked to him, his one hand moved to his holster to check if his gun was still there. And to his surprise it was. If this was an Earth Alliance pilot he was dealing with... Why didn't the pilot tie him and take his gun?

More questions flooded his mind and soon began to give himself a major headache. The echoes of foots didn't help his headache. Foot steps! Quickly he laid down and pretend to be asleep. _Naturals are getting even more foolish than before. _It was only true this Natural had left him with his gun and untied. He wasn't going to attack the poor natural yet, he was going to give him a chance to live a little longer. The male coordinator with the blue eyes continued to listen as he had eyes closed and laid the way he had woken up.

The foots steps had stopped, as something was soon dropped on the ground. He didn't know what it was, but once this person was gone he was going to find out. This had to be the pilot of the mobile suit he was fighting earlier against the Earth Alliance. It still made no sense to him. If this natural pilot had carried him here wouldn't they be about him escaping or killing them? The questions just hurt his head more. Then when the voice of the natural spoke up he was shocked.

"Poor guy... He is going have a headache when he wakes up... I better give him something to stop that thing.." the pilot said.

It wasn't a male piloting that mobile suit, but a female. This made the male curse mentally. His headache was getting worse now. Whoever this pilot was, he just wanted something that would make his headache just go away. Now he heard the female pilot rummaging through what seem to be the bag. Then the foot steps could be heard once again. Closer and closer, till he felt the presence of the pilot beside him. After a few moments they were gone. Foots steps once again echoed till the person whoever they were was outside the cave.

Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked down what the female natural had placed by his head. There was a two pills on a small paper plate and a canteen. Well the natural did leave him untied with his gun and if she wasn't going to kill him this headache was. Taking the pills into his hands, he opened up his mouth and swallowed them. Then he took a firm grasp on the canteen with one hand and unscrewed the cap with the other. He placed his lips to the rim of the canteen and took a sip of the water. To his surprise the water tasted good, really good in fact. He then took another drink from it.

After that refreshing drink he looked around. Maybe he should check what she had brought from outside and what was in that bag of hers. He slowly moved towards the bag, trying not to make sound that would alarm the female. Mission complete! He was shocked again, what she had brought from outside. _Fruit? _There was lots of it, mostly bananas. After pushing a side the fruit, he moved onto her bag. He knew it was rude to go through people's stuff, but he was in a war here! The bag didn't have to many important things. First aid kit, more canteens filled with water, a case for knife or a dagger, and a cloth that had a few stains of blood on it. It looked like it had been washed, but all the blood didn't come off when washed.

Then it clicked to him. No gun! No ammo! But there was that case for a knife or dagger. Maybe this natural didn't like to fight with a gun, but fighting with a gun did give them the upper hand. The male was still confused, he tried to put the puzzle pieces together, but it wasn't working so well. Now he put back the items that were in the bag back into it. Slowly but quickly he made his way back to the makeshift bed. Who was this female natural and why was she giving him so many chances to kill her at any time.

Settling down on the makeshift bed, he heard the echoes of the foot steps. They came closer and closer towards the small camp. This time he wasn't going to pretend he was asleep. Placing his arms behind his head, he glanced over to the natural that was walking into the cave . From his point of view she didn't look a day under sixteen years old, but appearance wasn't everything. Her hair was silver just like his, but longer and done into two braids. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Now he really couldn't understand why she was in the military or even with the Earth Alliance. The pilot suit she was wearing clearly had the Earth Alliance symbol on it. She didn't look like a person that liked war much.

"Looks like your finally awake, Mr. Silver Duellist. You've been passed out for the past 4 hours," she said, walking over to her bag. From her gaze it looked like the bag and fruit had been disrupted. She already knew he would be looking in there. She couldn't blame him. He was from ZAFT, she was from the Earth Alliance. Pulling out the case for her weapon she put it back into the case careful. Now she placed it at the side of her belt. Now she sat herself up against the wall of the cave and looked over to the male who she called the Silver Duellist.

This natural had some nerve to call him that! He was already getting pissed off at her what kind of solider was she it was like she didn't care if she died or not. Soon he calm his temper down. If he were to address her it would have to properly. And if she were to address him it would have to properly, not some Mr. Silver Duellist. Though he did get where she got the nickname. His hair was silver and his mobile suit was called the Duel. He soon broke the odd silence. "So what's your name Natural?" he asked, though it was rude to add Natural on the end of that.

She just blinked at him. Like he knew anything about her. She didn't take the insult towards her, but she was going give him a taste of his own medicine. "I'm Mizu, Coordinator," she replied. Her features remained calm toward him, even though she had let him have a gun it was pointless, unless you wanted to kill the other for food. Watching him get mad over a simple thing was almost funny to laugh, but she wasn't like that. He knew nothing about her, or if she was even a Natural for that fact. "As long as you continue to call me Natural I will call you Coordinator," she stated.

He growled when she said that. Why didn't he kill her right here! Though she could prove useful if he had taken her to ZAFT since she was part of the Earth Alliance after all. He decide to just share his first name with her since she had only shared hers. "Names Yzak," he said, looking at her calm features. What was with this Natural! She left him untied and with his gun, she wasn't throwing insults at him like most Naturals would, and she didn't look afraid of him at all.

She stood up and looked down at him. "I'm going outside. I can't stand the way you look at me like I'm some kind of freak. I already get that enough from people," Mizu said before walking away. She already didn't like this, but she couldn't complain. At least she wasn't on that nasty ship in her terms. This was the life she wanted or anything would be better than the life she has. She then remembered something. "You can have some of that fruit I picked," she called back as she was almost at the entrance of the cave.

He snorted who did she think she was a Coordinator? Wait maybe she was... She did say she already got enough looks from people. Maybe he should be nice to her? Nah! Standing up now, he walked over to the fruit that lay to eat. He picked up the banana and peeled it. He took a bite of it and paced around the cave. What was there to do, maybe go for a walk. He knew that they were on a island because there were many small islands around when he was fighting in the Duel. Now he began to walk toward the entrance of the cave. Wondering what that girl was doing? What was her name again? Oh yes.. Mizu. She must've been up to something.

Once he came outside he looked around for the girl. Where was she, maybe she was planning an ambush on him to kill him! When the thought came to his mind he was on full alert. His hand slowly went down to where his gun was, it was a good thing that girl had left it with him. Pulling the gun out of the holster he made sure she hadn't taken out any ammo. Slowly walking around he couldn't see anything, maybe she was hiding behind some of the rocks. What was he worrying about? He was a Coordinator! He could probably kill her on the spot! He slowly walked toward a group of rocks which he thought she might be hiding behind. And to his guess she was there, but she was just sitting there almost panting.

His suspicion began to grow. Wasn't she just fine a few minutes ago? This was girl was odd. It's not like she ran around the whole island in that time. Though it was impossible. Her face showed she was exhausted. Wait! Was she dieing! _What the hell ishappening to her! One minute she is fine the next she is dieing before me! _He was about to go say something, before he kicked a rock. This seemed to get her attention quite quick.

Once she had heard the sound she quickly reacted like she was trained to. She was in a state that she forgot some things. Grabbing out her dagger she swiftly came out from behind the rocks and ran at Yzak. She saw him aim his gun and quickly reacted, though she wasn't a Coordinator she was pretty fast. Pushing off a nearby rock she got she got out of the way for most of the bullets, one happened to graze her leg. Once landing behind some rocks, she winced in pain as the cloth around the wound began to turn a red. She ignored the pain and went after Yzak once again. Last time she was careless. This time she wasn't going to be.

He wasn't to pleased what was going on with this girl. She was weird. He seemed to remember her quote from earlier, _"I can't stand the way you look at me like I'm some kind of freak." _He moved out of her way and soon began to shoot at her surroundings. He had decided it would be best if they had capture a Earth Alliance soldier that if he lived through this attack from her! No normal Natural would have this much speed and reaction time. Once out of ammo he reload and now that girl was out of sight. He slowly walked around, looking to where had she gone.

Watching him, she jumped out and tackled him to the ground. Some ZAFT soldier he was. She held her dagger at his neck. Her faces was just inches away from his. She just continued to hold the tip of the dagger to his neck. Her mind was racing and so was her heart. She had been always trained to attack the enemy, but she was different than the others. Her training was much harder. Realizing what she was doing and see his face, tears almost came, but she held them back. Getting off him, she stood away from him. "I... I... I'm sorry," she said, bowing her head.

Sitting up from the position he was just in he looked at her. "So you are a Coordinator aren't you?" he questioned. It was no doubt that she was. That speed. Her reaction time. Maybe it would be the best if he did bring her. Noticing a red stain growing bigger on her white pilot suit, he sigh. Why him? Why not Dearka or Nicol? They would've been best suited for this. "Come' on. I better clean up that wound for you, but in the mean time I'm going to have ask you to give me your dagger till we leave this island."

Mizu just held the dagger close to her. It looked like she didn't want to give it to him. "No. I can't give it to you... But if it is for the best here," she said, placing the dagger back into the case and giving the case to him. Her face had the look of exhaustion and pain on it. She hated when this happened, she would just suddenly feel tired after a mission or a battle. All she wanted was rest at this moment and for the pain to be gone in her leg.

He took the case from her and put it in his mouth so that he would be able to help her back into the cave. Taking one her arms he put it over his shoulder and began to walk with her back to the cave. Still, he wondered if she was Coordinator or Natural. His mind thought she was a Coordinator, but his gut told him she a Natural. He decided not to press the matter. Silence arouse between the two of them. Yzak couldn't speak because of the case in mouth and he just to thought Mizu was to exhausted.

Bringing her into the cave Yzak set her down gently. Then he took the case out of his mouth and sighed, he wondered if anyone was looking for them. "I'm going to my mobile suit to get the first aid kit. I might have some stuff you don't have. While I'm gone I want you to take off the pilot suit so I can look at the wound better," he ordered, before going back outside of the cave. He had taken the dagger with him and was going to keep it in the cockpit of the Duel. If they wanted to live they were going to have to work together. Even though he didn't like the fact, she knew things that he didn't and he knew things she didn't. That girl Mizu was harmless without the dagger she couldn't hurt him. "It should've been Dearka or Nicol that was stranded on this bloody island not me."

While he was gone, Mizu did what she was told. Taking off the pilot slowly she looked around. This was really interesting, most of her life was interesting. She just want to be normal it didn't matter if she was a Coordinator or a Natural. She slipped her arms out of the pilot suit then she slowly slipped out her legs. She had her under clothes for the pilot suit. "Just to be liked by someone.. Is it that hard? Or am I that different," she murmured as she sat there waiting for Yzak.

Now Yzak was on his way back and he thought about what was going to happen. Would the Earth Alliances look for her? He didn't know. One thing he did know that ZAFT would look for him. He wondered how the girl would react if he told her about his plan to take her to a ZAFT ship. She'd probably freak out on him. He sighed as one of his hands began to fiddle on the strap on the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He had seen the state of the Duel was in and wasn't happy about it. He knew he wasn't going to be able to pilot it back to the ship. This made things complicated. He soon reached the cave and walked in. He soon saw the girl sitting there just looking down at the ground with her blue eyes.

"I'm back," said Yzak, as he placed down the bag and walking over to get the other. Once doing so he looked at her injured leg. It even though it was graze, it still could've brought infection to the girl. Opening the first aid kits he found a cloth to clean the blood off. "This is going to hurt a little..." he told her, as his eyes were fixed on the wound that he had inflicted.

After the wound was cleaned up and bandaged the leg, both sat looking into the fire. There was only silence between the two. Night had fallen and the two people were both exhausted from the day. Yzak was now in control, not that girl. He had decide that he was going to search around the island tomorrow while she get some food like fish since her leg was injured. He now looked to the girl who was nodding off to sleep every once in a while. He was getting angry that she was watching him almost like a hawk. He figured she still couldn't trust him much. "Go to sleep. I won't do anything. I'm not that type of person to take advantage of a girl," he said sternly.

Mizu had the urge to call him something mean. He reminded her of the Captain board the ship she was a signed to. Oh how she hated him. She could kill, but if she did all of the crew would know and they would probably kill her before she got off the ship. "Alright then.." she said, laying down on her side. She moved so that her back was facing Yzak. Curling up almost in a ball in the blanket Yzak had given her. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep almost instantly.

Yzak sighed. He knew he should be getting some rest to, but he wasn't tried that much. He slowly stood not wanting disrupt Mizu's sleep. Slowly he walked outside where he was going to look at water. He wonder why that girl would be in a war. He could tell that she hated it, he couldn't figure out why. Or even why she would be in this war. Sitting down on a rock he looked into the ocean. He began to wonder what tomorrow would bring them. He hoped nothing to hard, but he had to deal with it.

* * *

A good start I think to my new fanfiction, but it will not end like most people think. Well I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. I will try to update as fast as I can. With spring break over. I'm back to school so it might take time for the next chapter. Well R&R! 


	2. More About You

Chapter 2  
More about you

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny in anyway.

What gave me inspiration for this Chapter were the songs called, 'Yeah! Meccha HOLIDAY!' and 'River (Remix)'. I want to dedicate this chapter to all the people in my school. They gave me more inspiration than ever. I based this chapter on them if you get what I mean.

* * *

"Where the hell is Mizu! Did you find her yet!" a man demanded. He was Captain of the ship that Mizu was a signed to. This man had quite the temper and when he was angry it was best to stay out of his way. He had demanded a search on the girl only because it would take weeks to get another one like her. It would also take time to pick up the person and they would have to switch the data over to the new person. It was either find Mizu or be a sitting ducks for a few weeks. And the Captain hated to lose.

"Captain Tashika we are trying our best to find Mizu, but there are so many small islands. She could be on anyone of them!" a man crew replied. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing say to the Captain at this moment, but it was the truth. Even though he didn't care about Mizu at all, they all need her to protect them.

"I want this ship to stay in hiding till we find her! And send out some of our aircrafts to look for her! Now!" he ordered. Tashika didn't care much about her, but he tried to show it toward her. He could tell she hated his gut, but said nothing to her about it. He remembered once he had tried to kill him, but her attempt to kill failed. He had used her 'Block Word' to stop the attack against him. Only he and a few others knew it. He began to wonder if she was just hiding or she really had crashed on one of these small islands. _Don't worry Mizu we'll bring you back here and you'll fight till you die. _

- Stranded on the Island -

Eyes slowly opened, as the person who owned them sat up. He looked around to see if that girl was still there and she was... In the exact same position she was in last night. Glancing over the fire that once lit the cave was now gone and was replaced by the light of the sun, he sighed. Today was going to be a long day. He was hoping that ZAFT was going find him and take him off this stupid island. He gaze turned to the sleeping girl. What would happen if he had left her here? Would she be picked up? Or would she just be left to die?

It was too early to be thinking about that right now. By the way what time was it? He looked to a watch he had on his wrist. 9 am it was. Standing up he looked to the girl called Mizu. How could she still be sleeping? She had been sleeping for a good 12 hours now. Maybe she was just really tired like she was before where she was panting and her face had exhaustion written all over it. Maybe she had come down with some sickness? He found himself ask more and more questions about this girl. Who was she really? Why was she so fast? Is she Coordinator or Natural? If she was a Natural how she trained to be that fast? Maybe he would ask more about her later when she woke up.

Now he began to walk outside of the cave to see what there was to do. Probably nothing much, but he had to do something or he would die of boredom. It was nice and sunny out not a cloud in sight. What did he care he just wanted off this damn island. Maybe the Duel might have something for him to do. A growl was heard from his stomach. That was right he hadn't eaten in a while not since yesterday. "I guess I'll get breakfast," he groaned. He walked around to see what there was to eat around the island. From what he could see it was either he could catch some fish or eat fruit. Catching the fish would take long due to the fact that he had no fishing pole at the moment. He decided that it would be fruit for breakfast.

Walking over to a tree that bared some bananas on it, Yzak smirked. It wouldn't be to hard to get a few down for himself. Pulling out a pocket knife that was hidden he looked up at the bananas. It would be stupid if shot at the bananas it would just be a waste of ammo, that and maybe there were others on this island. Nah there couldn't be! Could there? Probably not. If there were people on this island they would have been rushing over toward the sound of the gun shots he had fired yesterday. He pushed the matter aside and then began the small task of getting the bananas. Even though there were bananas that the girl Mizu had picked. He still didn't trust her.

With a swift move he jumped at the bananas hanging and cut a bunch from the tree. Now he had food that he knew was good. Though the taste of bananas when you woke up wasn't the best. Some said it was to sweet, but he didn't mind one bit. Peeling one of the bananas he had just gotten, he sat down to eat. He took a bite of the peeled banana and began to chew it. After chewing it he swallowed. He repeated the process till the banana was gone. After that banana was gone he began on another. He was quite hungry at the time.

Thirst so washed over his hunger. He only knew one place to get water and it was from that girl. Slowly standing up he began to walked towards the entrance of the cave. On his way there he saw Mizu's mobile suit. He was still amazed that the few times that they had fought against each other. Why was she in that mobile suit? Why was a girl let into a war like this? It confused him after a while.

Shaking the moment off he looked inside the cave. From the a distance he could still see the girl still sleeping. How could she sleep! They were stranded on a island with god knows what out there! Though... he couldn't blame her for wanting sleep in. It was the first time in a while that he had gotten a break. Maybe being on this island would give him sometime think things through now. His walking continued into the cave where he saw the bag that the girl had with her. Quietly trying not to make a sound he reach over to the bag. Once finding what he was looking for he leaned against the wall and began to drink the water.

"Oka-san... Oto-san... Oni-san..." murmured the girl who was still asleep.

The 'Silver Duellist' was almost scarred half to death when she had murmured those words. He had thought she had woken up or something, but none the less he remain calm about. The girl was probably just sleep talking. What did he care about her, but the thought of what she was dreaming about lingered inside him. He glanced over his to her with his blue orbs and saw a bit of her face. This view was no good.

Moving so he could see her face better, Yzak sighed. Why was she crying? Why was this damn girl in the war if she was always crying? There was no time in war for people who cried. He looked back to the girl who looked to be in pain now. The worry that he had forgotten began to get back to him. She was holding her one hand almost as if it was bleeding or something. And soon began to shake as almost she scared or maybe she was.

Now was probably the best time to wake her up from what he could seem to tell a nightmare, but still he wanted to see her one hand. Why was she clutching it like it was bleeding or in pain? He bent down and began to shake her awake. "Wake up!" he said sternly. It didn't work. "Wake up!" he said louder this time. And it had worked. The girl was sitting up and looked at him with fear in her eyes. Why was she so scared? This girl was getting weirder and weirder by the hours. He then took her one hand which she still had clutching and looked at it. It looked like to be a scar on the palm of her hand. Flipping over her hand to see the back of it he was shocked. Someone had stabbed it!

Now letting go of the hand, he went over to the other side of the cave and sat down. "What happened to your hand. You were clutching it like it was bleeding or in pain?" he questioned. He was going to have to learn more about her, she wasn't normal. Though listening to her, might not be boring. He also want to question her about those three family members she had mentioned her Oka-san, oto-san, and oni-san. What happened to them? Yzak assumed the worst happened to them, but he still want to question her about them. He snapped out of his thoughts when she had spoke up.

"They stabbed my hand... As a warning.. I didn't do anything wrong... But they did... They killed them all... October 23rd... They said they would take them away.. All of them... They never did, but they used it as a threat... They made me kill others..." she explained. She didn't burst out into tears, but held them back. Her eyes were to the ground as tears came. She had promised herself to try and stop crying, but it was hard to hold back the fact that your parents were murdered in front of you.

Yzak was confused by the information she was giving to him. He wondered who 'they' were? Was it her parents? The Earth Alliance? It was the only two that came to her mind. ZAFT was out of the picture. It just made common sense that they weren't part of this. If it was her parents why would they do such a thing to her? His mind mostly pointed at the Earth Alliance. After a few minutes of taking the information she had given him he decide to ask her another question. "When you mean 'they' you mean the Earth Alliance... Right?" he asked softly, not really wanting to make her cry.

Mizu nodded her head as her blue eyes looked up from the ground and to the top of the cave. She just stared at it almost like in a trance, but really she just replayed the memory of the day her family was murder. October 23rd...

- Mizu's memory -

"Oni-san! Slow down!" yelled a little girl, who was running after her older brother.

"Iie, Mizu-chan you gotta learn to run like me!"

The laughter of the two was always a good thing to hear. It was nice Saturday morning nothing could wrong. Older brother Itaru and younger sister Mizu were playing a game of tag in the backyard of there mother and father's house. It was hard to see those two never be sad. Since Mizu was younger she would cry sometimes, but not when Itaru was around. He was almost her protector in a way.

Their laughter didn't continue out for the rest of the day. Darkness spread quickly over the spot they lived on. Everyone in the family went to go see why w it was suddenly so dark. They soon found out. A ship was blocking the sun's rays.

"Oka-san.. Why is that big thing blocking the sun?" asked Mizu who was scared. Her parents did talk about the war, but she was to young to understand in detail while her brother understood it all. Everyone was confused, why was a ship like that here? What did they want? Well whatever they wanted it wasn't good.

"Itaru-kun get your imoto to a safe place," their father told them.

"Hai," replied Itaru hand grabbed Mizu's hand and began to run to get them to a safe place. He wasn't sure where they would run to, but when he looked back he saw soldiers leaving the ship. He knew they weren't going to make it. It frightened him to leave them like that, but he was doing what he was told.

"Iie! Itaru-san! They need our help! We can't leave them!" she said tugging on his hand and looking back to there parents who were shot down. Mizu looked wide eyed at the site. Her parents lay there with blood soon making a pool. The thing that brought her back to reality was her brother tugging on her hand to go. Looking to her brother with tears in her eyes she nodded her head. And with that they both ran into the woods that lay behind the house.

They both ran until they could not run anymore. Figuring that they had ran deep into the woods they stopped to rest. Itaru had it much easier than Mizu. Mizu was still small and a Natural, while Itaru was a Coordinator and much older than Mizu. Right now there minds were both spinning as too why there parents were killed. It was hard to see your parents die in front of you and not cry, but when you life was on the line, it had to be done. Were they going both going to be killed? Or were they going to be saved by someone? Or maybe taken away from the place they called home... It didn't make sense even for a Coordinator like Itaru.

Everything was quiet and both Itaru and Mizu were resting and hiding by the base of a tree trunk. It had been over 4 hours now that they had been running and hiding from these people. Whoever they were they still looking for them. It was nightfall and Mizu was tired and tried to stay awake as best she could. Itaru knew that they couldn't both keep running for ever, especially Mizu. She was only a child. Picking up her up getting her on to his back he gave her a piggy back ride. They had to keep moving if they didn't want to be found by those people. Though Itaru tried his best keep he and Mizu hidden it pointless now they were found.

An explosion close by caused Itaru to become off balanced and fall to the damp, cold floor of the woods. Mizu was now wide awake. She looked to her brother who was curled up in a ball. Oh no.. Was he dead to? Mizu quickly rushed over to her brother to see if he was okay and to her surprise all he ended up was a wound on the leg. "Mizu-chan I want you to run and find help. I will be alright," said Itaru copping with the pain in his leg. He knew Mizu was stubborn and wouldn't listen, but if she didn't her life would be at risk.

Voices from the distance began to rush quickly to their position. Mizu wasn't going to leave her big brother here to die. If he was going to die then she was going to die with him. "Iie... I'm not going.. I'll want to be with you Itaru-san..." she murmured to him as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. It wasn't long before the voices were soon just a few meters away. Mizu you looked at them and prepared for the worst along with her brother.

A male of the group of voices smirked slightly. How cute brother and sister love.. Not. That little girl didn't know what this war was about, and yet her brother a Coordinator, how disgusting. He motioned to a few of his men to take the girl and kill the boy.

Mizu screamed as she was being pulled away from her brother she had even bit one of the soldiers to let her go, but it didn't do much. "ONI-SAN!" she screamed over and over. What were they going to do to her? Why were they taking her away from her brother? Mizu began to trash in the arms of the soldier she wasn't going to give up. "ONI-SAN!" she continued to scream. Itaru looked to Mizu and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Mizu-chan..." he whispered softly. Two males towered over him and blocked the view to his trashing sister, he knew his time was up. The two males brought two guns up and shot at Itaru. When the gun shots were over Mizu stopped trashing and was let go on the command of the male that lead the other males. Itaru was only living long to enough to say a couple of words to his younger sister. He knew that they weren't going to kill her, but make her life a living hell. "Mizu-chan..."

"Oni-san... Don't go... I don't want to be alone..." Mizu said, taking the hand of her brother. Blood was on those hands that never killed.

"Live strong and don't listen to others that are rude to you... Bye..." he said softly. His body became limp and he was dead.

Mizu had seen her whole family murdered by this group of people. She was filled with so many different feelings, none of which were good.. Right now she was in angry and scared, but she wasn't going to listen to these people nor she was going with these people. Turning around quickly she ran, she ran as fast as she could out of hell hole. There was her brothers blood still on her hands and some blood on her shirt. Liked she worried about a few stains right now. Right she cared about getting out of there.

"Sir, should go after the child?" one of the men asked there captain.

The Captain thought for a second. He knew where she would go once they found and decide yes it would be the best place for her to go now that her family was murdered. "Yes... I want you to bring her to me after," he said, with a small smirk as he pulled out a small pocket knife.

Mizu continued to run, as she kept remembering the last words of her brother. Her slightly long silver hair blew in the wind behind her as she ran. Every so often she would turn her head so she would be able to look behind her and check if she was being followed. The problem was now that it was dark and she had no idea where she was going. She was cold, hungry, and tired... Mizu didn't dare go back to the house even if she knew her way. They soldiers were probably still there. Tears still leaked down her cheeks. What was she going to do once she got away from these people? Who was she going to turn to? Now Mizu lay on the floor crying. She had tripped over a root of a tree and was now sick and tired of this. Why didn't they just kill her to get her suffering over with.

A male looked on the crying girl. "Get up now," he said sternly. He was the soldier sent to retrieve the girl and to looks of him the girl had given up all hope, but she still refused to get up. Grabbing her by her waist he began to carry her back to the captain who awaited her. The male who carried her smirked she still had fire in her, but that wasn't going to help for long. He had been on quite a chase after her and it showed she hardly ever gave up.

Minutes passed and Mizu was tired she didn't struggle she was to weak at the time and soon she felt herself being thrown in front. Mizu looked up with distant blue eyes to the male who stood in front of her. He had a smirked on his face and held something behind his back. Whatever it was Mizu was scared of. Here she was a little girl in front of the person who lead the murder of her family. Mizu knew she couldn't get away now, she was too weak. And whatever this man in store for her she was ready for.

He put out his hand and took hers. Poor girl, this was going to hurt her a lot more it was going to hurt him. He quickly took the pocket knife from behind his back and stabbed her hand and the took the knife out of her hand. He saw the girls eyes widen in pain. "Remember if you are to disobey the people who will look after you... They will take away something that means much more to you... They'll take away your memories," he said, looking to the girl who clutched her hand. He could tell that she was holding back from screaming in pain so he order a few of his men to take her to the ship and to get the girl's hand stitched up. This girl was going to be living in a hell hole until she died.

- End of Mizu's Memory -

Mizu's blue eyes looked into Yzak's. That day was so long ago, as much as she wanted to do as she was told by her brother it was hard. Mizu turned her head to and looked to the ground. She knew she had said to much to him since they were enemies in a way. Mizu saw him like every other person they didn't give a care in a world about her. Probably when this was over he was going to kill her. It would be good for her. She wouldn't have to suffer the way she does. She had suffered enough and she was tired of it... She couldn't do anything about it. It was their fault that they were murdered... It was their fault for turning her into a person that everyone looks differently at. A stray tear rolled down the side of her cheek.

Yzak continued to look at her. What was she crying about now? Hadn't she done enough of that lately... Though he couldn't really blame her... The people that loved her were murdered in front of her. It must have been hard, then stabbed in the hand. The Earth Alliance was so sick. Then where was she taken next? And where did she obtain those abilities that of a Coordinator? He decided not to linger on these questions... He began to think maybe he should learn more about her. "Mizu... How many people were in your family?" he asked her calmly.

Mizu looked from the ground and to Yzak. She kind of surprised that he asked that. Everyone she knew wanted nothing to do with her. "There were four us... Oka-san and oto-san were both Naturals... Itaru oni-san was a Coordinator and I was a Natural. While really I don't know what I am... I think what they called me was a Extended," replied Mizu, who seemed happy for once.

Yzak was shocked that she had a Coordinator for a brother. He was about to reply when she had asked her own question about him. "Do you have any family?" She figured if they were going to stay on the island she might as well know him, there would at least one person in the world that cared for her. But the one thing she wanted was her weakness. That one word she longed to here by someone that cared for her, she knew it would never happen if she was trapped in that ship.

The two of them talk and the both found out more about each other. The both had a feeling for each other, but Mizu always thought that her feeling was false that she could never be loved. Mizu just wanted to be loved and accepted in this world for who she was and who she wasn't and finally someone was opening their heart for her. She knew he must have had a hard to time accept her, but learning her story he had to. Here was a girl who had her family murdered, she was stabbed, and probably from what he could tell experimented on what not. With Mizu she had no problem accepting him for who he was. They both knew more about each other now.

* * *

I am really sorry for the long wait. I have been busy and worried. Some people in my family are sick right now so it delayed me in writing, but finally I got a chance to just write. Also I kept getting stuck on a few parts. I never intend this chapter to be so long. Well I hope to get the next chapter up sooner than this one. If there are any mistakes in this chapter I will try and catch them. R&R! 


	3. The Slowly Sinking Sun

Chapter 3

The Slowly Sinking Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny in any way. I also do not own the lyrics to 'Life goes on'.

Okay. I got a lot of explaining to do to you readers. I have been really busy with exams coming up and something really bad happened in my family, which caused me to lose my will to write, but I am back.

Also I got my inspiration from my mom first of all for fighting cancer, once again, and from a song that I listened to non stop during the weeks I disappeared. It is called 'Dance of Curse'. Now on with the story!

* * *

The sun of the morning rose in brightly in the east. It's rays spread across everywhere it could reach, without being blocked by darkening clouds. The rays reached into the cave to where two young human beings lay asleep. The two humans lay undisturbed by the sun's rays hitting their eyes. Another day it was, but a more promising one than the last two. 

The two humans still lay asleep, as the sun shone partly through the cave, though the day seem what already promising… They both wouldn't know how painful it was going to be… For the both of them. Even though they had spent some of the night talking about each other, they knew little that today was going to be the last day they would probably see each other, before they would go back out to the battle field and fight against each other once again. It was a sad thought that these two people had to go fight each other again… Though one just wanted to live life like it was supposed to, not be fighting in a war like this.

Another hour passed, before the sun shone into the eyes of the female figure. Saddened eyes slowly opened. It was another day of living hell for her… She hated it… Nobody really understood her since that tragic day with the murder of her family. The only person that understood her, was the sleeping male just a few feet away from her. Though… he was ZAFT.. He was kind, he was unlike what the others on that horrid ship had spoken about. Maybe she should just go with him. No. She knew that only the Naturals knew what was wrong with her, she couldn't go with him.. Or she would die most likely.

Sitting up from her laying position, she looked out to the bright sun that entered the cave. Exhaustion was over taking her. Even though she had slept it wasn't good… They controlled her life. Everyday of it from now on… She was going to do something about it, but she didn't know what. Sometimes a day on the ship seemed like a week at a time.. It never stopped. She could still hear the laughs, or the whispering of people on her ship always making fun of her. Why did they do this? Why did she have to be so different from the Naturals and the Coordinators…

Slowly standing up, Mizu used the cave wall for balance and began to walk to the entrance… This might be the last day she might spend with that silver haired male. He was the only one that could save her from this nightmare she was living. Her blue orbs focused on the ground ahead of her… She had to disobey… Even if she did lose all of her memories, she knew someone might help her.. It was that price she was willing to pay.. Also all those others like her. They needed help to, not just her.. There were others. It was high time she stopped being afraid, even if the Earth Alliance did control life in a way.

Once at the entrance of the cave, Mizu looked back to the male that remained sleeping. He looked at peace, she was glad someone was. Leaving the cave she began to walk toward her mobile suit. The ocean's scent and sound kept soothing her, making her dream of a land where she wasn't in this mess, but she knew it was a false land. She wasn't going to let anymore suffer like she did.. She was going to ask for that male's help.. She needed it. If he really understood her he would help her. For now all she could proved him was with information, about what she was.

Mizu knew that she was neither Natural or Coordinator, but an Extended. Knowing there was little time to give him the information he needed, she would get a start on it.. Even though she was an Extended, she had the brain, speed, and strength of an Coordinator. It was time for her to do something with those gifts she had received from the Naturals.

One thing didn't make sense in her mind.. She knew that Coordinators had their genes alternated and the Naturals hated that, but.. She was an experiment that was just like a Coordinator. Expect gone through a lot more than a unborn child.. There were many like her being taken away and being experimented on… She was tired of just standing by and getting pushed around like a bunch of Naturals picking on a Coordinator… Was she beginning to side with the Coordinators? Maybe, but she needed their help, if she wanted to make things right… She needed to supply them with the data first… She would be willing to risk everything she had… Even her life.

She quickly shook her head and smiled to herself. "I will do this. I will try and make everything better.. Even if I die, or go back to being an experiment for the Coordinators.. I will help others like me.. They won't have to suffer," Mizu said proudly. Right then and there. She set her dream. She wasn't going to die just yet.

With a new determination set in her, she acted almost like a child now. Her leg still ached with pain when Yzak had shot her, but she ignored it. How could she ignore it? It was just that she wasn't going to stop trying for her dream. She skipped over to her mobile suit, that was in hiding, and looked up at it. "We got lots of work to do ahead of us? Don't we?" she questioned her mobile suit. There was no reply from the mobile suit. She quickly then went up to the cockpit to begin her work. It was going to be a long journey, but there was light at the end of this nightmare. There really was now..

_- A ZAFT Ship 4 hours away from the island - _

"Commander. We've found two mobile suits on a island, about 4 hours away from here," reported a soldier that was below the ranking of Commander Rau Le Creuset. "One of which is the Duel and the other is an Earth Alliance mobile suit."

A smirk came across his face. My oh my what had Yzak gotten himself into, or if he was even alive. Surely it's alright to check out the spot where one of his pilots crashed. Right? It wouldn't hurt. "Alright," the masked male spoke up, "set the ships course to the Duel's coordinates." This would prove interesting.. An Earth Alliance mobile suit and its pilot would prove very interesting.

Rau couldn't help but wonder what kind of pilot this was, surely they had to be a clever and strong one to fight off one of his best pilots. Maybe the pilot wasn't even alive anymore. Maybe Yzak shot the pilot. Who knows. Now he waited for time to come and check out everything for himself, but he soon found something interesting… The ship's radar had just discovered two found Earth Alliance fighter planes quickly passing them. There was no use to catch up with them, or attack them at this point of time. There were only two, but things were going to get very interesting around here.

_- Back on the island -_

Blue eyes opened slowly, giving a confusing look to his surroundings. Where was he again? Oh right, stranded on an island in a cave. Sitting up, brushed his hair slightly with his fingers as he let a large yawn afterwards. He looked to the fire pit that was once burning flames, but all that lay there were ashes. Looking around some more, he didn't see that girl.. Standing quickly, his eyes darted towards her bag and helmet, and they were still there. Where was she then? She was so exhausted last night that, she had passed out while they were talking.

He took a quick glance around before, telling himself that she was not here. Now running out of the cave, he looked around to the two mobile suits, the Duel and the unknown one who's name he did not know. Maybe he first would check the Duel in case. Her dagger was in there.. He remembered when she didn't want to give to him at first, but then she did. Maybe she wanted it back. It could possibly be that today was the last day with each other, and she wanted it back before she was taken back to the Earth Alliance. He hoped that ZAFT would come before that… After what he heard yesterday, he didn't really want to leave her in the hands of the Earth Alliance.

Jumping over rocks and such and running to the Duel, he looked to the mobile suit to see that the cockpit had remained open since the way he left it the other day. There was no point in locking up the cockpit. He took the cord firmly in his hands, before beginning up the to the cockpit of the mobile suit. He had become quiet protective of the girl named Mizu. "Damn…" he muttered as he looked to the empty cockpit.

Once seated in his mobile suit. He turned on his radar to see if something was coming.. Maybe she was hiding from something, but if she was… Wouldn't she wake him up or something? Her stuff was back in the cave. She still had to be on the island. Something came on his radar. Two aircrafts.. The Earth Alliance. They had found her.

Quickly trying to get some kind of weapon up, he began to panic. It wasn't like him to panic. His mobile suit was damaged. "Come' on you piece of shit!" he yelled at the Duel. He wasn't going to let an Earth Alliance soldier take his life. He had almost lost it to the pilot of the Strike, but he wasn't going to lose. Finally after reconfiguring one of the Duel's long ranged weapons, he aimed it. He would have to have dead on aim, but what if Mizu was around here.. Shit. There were too many things to worry about right now. His mind raced trying to decide what to do now.

Mizu, who was in her mobile suit, looked at the radar. "They're coming," she muttered. She wasn't going to let them take her without a fight. She still had to collect a bit more data about what were Extendeds. It wasn't going to be much, but it was a start. "I do not have time for this." Her radar showed one more thing. It was much closer than the two aircrafts. It must have been the Duel, she knew that they meant harm… And the Duel didn't look like it was in shape for a fight.

Within moments of coming to her conclusion, her mobile suit quickly began to move. Hey, nobody said it was broken or anything. Maybe she just wanted to get away from everything. In fact, Mizu's mobile suit was perfectly fine. In other words, she just faked her fall to get away from that damn ship. "Go away, I don't want to go back yet," she said in a cold tone of voice, one of which sounded like it wanted to kill. The mobile suit, suddenly burst out from it's hiding spot and went to attack the two aircrafts. The two pilots that were piloting the aircrafts weren't expecting this.

"What the hell is that damn girl doing! I thought she was told not to attack us!" questioned an angry pilot.

"I guess she has finally lost it," the other pilot smirked, as he saw the on coming mobile suit. It wasn't going to be too hard to take her out. He knew all her weakness and strengths and he knew the one thing that always brought her down crying to her knees. "Don't worry about it, she won't last five minutes."

Yzak was astonished at this miracle.. Her mobile suit wasn't even damage. It looked brand new, like it hadn't even been scratched. Where was her mobile suit hiding anyway for the past three days. He didn't have it in his sight. Forget about that now, right now he was going to assist Mizu in anyway possible. Even though his phase shift was almost completely drained, he still had some left. His anger had gone over the edge and there was no Dearka here to hold him back. He fired his long ranged weapon and smirked. This wasn't the end, not in the long run.

Moving out of the way of Yzak's shot, she glanced back at him and smiled slightly. He didn't hate her like others did. Now turning back to her true enemy she spoke again in that cold tone, "you guys are going to be put in your graves!" The mobile suit pulled out it's beam saber and went after one of the two aircrafts, that decide to play a game of cat of mouse. It was the mouse and Mizu was the cat. Knowing Mizu right now.. She wasn't going to let it get away.

The male that she was chasing knew her block word and he was the calm one. Quickly pressing a few buttons, he made contact with the girl's mobile suit. "Now, now Mizu-chan. You know you aren't suppose to be attacking us you know that don't you? Or are did the captain forget to tell you? I don't think he did, but anyway, you must come back. Even if nobody cares about you," he smirked. This would bring her down to her knees crying. "We all hate you, nobody _loves_ you.."

Mizu had paused the game of cat and mouse. Tears slowly came down her face.. Love. That was the word that always brought her to her knees crying. Looking to her hands, she saw blood… The blood of her brothers… Nobody was around to even care for her.. No one.. Not oka-san, oto-san, or oni-san.. They were all dead. Slowly hugging herself, she began to cry some more. "No one…" she muttered in between sobs. She was done… She couldn't fight.

"Hey, hey," the other pilot spoke up. "What did you do to her to get like that? You beat your time, by a minute, Sakashi." He was going to continue to talk, when he was interrupted by the Duel, who fired at him again. "Hmph, damn Coordinators." He sent his coordinates to the Earth Alliance ship that was five hours away.

Yzak looked to Mizu's mobile suit. Wasn't her mobile suit moving? It was in perfect condition just before. Maybe there was something wrong with her. She was exactly human, but he had to forget about that right, the Earth Alliance was the one who made her like that. His fight was with them now, not the Naturals. "You'll damn right pay!" he said, firing two more times at the pilot. Phase shift now gone. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He wasn't able to fire at the aircraft now. He was screwed..

"Ha! You missed you damn Coordinator! Sakashi take care of that damn girl. This Coordinator.. Assumes me," he said, smirking.

"Not a prob-" Sakashi was cut off.

An explosion was caused in the air. "Die!" The pilot once known as Sakashi was now dead. Mizu was breathing heavy… She was forgetting everyone. She wasn't going to believe there lies anymore. She was caused so much agony by people like Sakashi. After her mobile suit watched the parts of the first aircraft exploded, Mizu turned her mobile suit to look at the second aircraft.

The eyes of her contained a killer in them right now. Blue eyes stared coldly at the other aircraft. Her eyes were solid blue. Tears still fell down the sides of her cheeks. "I am loved! But not by you!" she cried out. The mobile suit quickly flew at the other aircraft with it's beam saber drawn at it. The aircraft began to also play the game of cat and mouse. It flew away from Yzak and began to play the game.

"Poor poor Sakashi," the male pilot said, shaking his head. He noticed that Mizu was now chasing him. He didn't care about her, he was just going to kill her one of these days anyways. He was also sick of her crying, hiding, or whatever! She was so damn annoying. She was also different, she was just like a damn Coordinator. It was time to put her in grave, and get rid of all that crying she was doing. Turning around, he fired missiles at her. Wait.. She was going to hit the missiles head on! That was suicidal! He saw how much she dodge that, but no. She was going head on for him.

Mizu hit the missiles, but did not stop her attack against the other pilot. Her beam saber still drawn, she sliced through the aircraft and killed the pilot. They had both miss judged her, it was what brought them both down to their graves. The pieces of the aircraft fell to the deep depths of the ocean. Death indeed was a sad thing, but the thing here that was sad, was those two males. They were the sad beings, judging someone just because they were different. They were the sad things here.

Yzak watched in awe. "Mizu…" That girl saved his life. He had to repay it some how.. He knew just the way. He just hoped she would expect his offer. It was her choice of course, he wasn't going to force her. He felt bad through what she had to suffer. She had no parents, while he still had parents. She had one person that cared about her, while he was still cared for by dozens.

Setting down her mobile suit gently onto the island that she stayed on, she panted. Her energy was being drained. She was surprised that she was still able to pilot her mobile suit after not being in the thing that she called the 'cradle'. It was the thing that gave her back her energy, it was also the thing that could take away something that meant so much to her. The cockpit opened, as Mizu slowly stepped out. She grabbed onto a bar that was there, so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Surely that would hurt.

A smile came onto her face. No, she wasn't going to give. Screw dieing now. Life was in her. She didn't want to die yet, she wasn't going down without a fight. To help others like her stop their suffering was her goal. Seeing someone run up to the mobile suit she smiled weakly. It was Yzak. Hoping was all she could do right now, hope that he was going to accept her proposal.

Taking a firm grasp on the cord, she went down. Once ground came, she stumbled upon it. Instead of hitting the ground and getting a cut or a scratch she was in the arms on someone. "Yzak," she muttered softly. Someone had cared for her. She decide ask him if he would help her. "Yzak, I need yo-" she was cut off by Yzak's speaking.

"Mizu I want you to come with me. I will not allow that damn Earth Alliance to mess with you or, your mind anymore. I want to protect you," he told her in a soft, soothing voice.

Mizu sighed happily. She was right someone did care for her. "Sorry. I can't. I wouldn't be able to survive. I am not like a Natural or a Coordinator. I am something different. I think I am what they call an Extended. My body is different. I react to things differently than a Natural or a Coordinator.. But right now.. I know the time we have right now is almost over. I need to give you something that might help you stop my suffering." She held a disk close to her. It wasn't everything on Extended, but it was a start. She was going to have to make contact with him some how to give him more information on her, and what she was, or what her body did. "I need you to help. That is the only way," she told him sternly as she looked up at him.

Yzak wanted to argue with her, but he knew she was right. If he were to give her a pain killer, it might cause her more pain. He knew that her body was much different than the average Natural or Coordinator. "Fine.. I'll help in anyway possible," he told her. If it was the only way then so be it.

Holding the disk up in her hand, Mizu smiled gently. It was the only thing that could saver her. She knew that the naturals knew a lot about Extendeds it was time for the Coordinators. "There are others like me. I want to help them, but I can't. Yzak, all I can do is give you the information right now. I am to closely monitored. The only time I could send you this is during battle. Give this disk a look at. You should find more than I could on it…" she said softly.

A hand went up to her head. "Ugh.. My head… It hurts.." she muttered softly. Mizu knew what it was. If she wasn't bond by that damn machine that gave her energy she would run away, but she couldn't, her body depend on it. She had survived this long without it, but it began to take a toll. Her body was becoming weaker by the hour.. She didn't know how she was going to make it, but she wasn't going to let go of life.

Taking the disk on of her hand, he looked at her. "You should rest," he told her. He had no choice, but to do this. He didn't want her to come with him and then be taken away and sent to some kind of laboratory. Hadn't she been through enough? "Don't worry I will take care of you. I will not try and leave you till I get picked up." He knew his words were useless. She was asleep right now. Had the battle worn her out that much? It probably did.. She was different..

Fours hours past, and Yzak was preparing for the time he was going to be picked up. He knew he was going to be picked up by ZAFT. He looked to Mizu. How she had a pained look on her face. He was saddened by this girl's suffering. He didn't want to leave her with the Earth Alliance. "I can't do a thing, but look at this disk," he told himself looking to the disk now.

Listening closely, he stood up and looked to the sea. He heard the crashing of water. It must have been a ZAFT ship, or an Earth Alliance ship. Leaving Mizu to rest, he began to run to see what ship it was. After jumping over a few rocks that hid Mizu and her mobile suit, he was greeted by a few people. One of which Commander Rau Le Creuset, another was Dearka who seemed happy to see him.

"Well well, Yzak you are still alive," the Commander said calmly.

"Yes, Commander," Yzak said, giving him a salute.

"Alright then, get aboard the ship. The Duel is being loaded into the ship. Is there anyone else on this island?"

"No," Yzak replied. That was a lie. There was Mizu, but he remembered her words. The disk she had given him was safely tucked away in his suit. It had been a long three days, but he had made it. He watched the Commander move toward the ship and Dearka move toward him.

"You're sure that you're feeling alright?" questioned Dearka. He had noticed that he wasn't himself. He looked worried for some reason. He began to wonder what had happened to him over the three day period.

"Yea."

"Kay, lets get going then," Dearka said calmly, as he began to walk back to the ship. He stopped about a few meters away, before looking at Yzak who still didn't budge an inch. He was looking back to the direction that he had come in. Was someone there? Probably. "Yzak!" he called out. It did seem to catch his attention quite quick.

"Coming," he replied, as he began walking, glancing over to the spot he had come in. She was going to be fine. All he could do was do what she had asked him and wait. That game he didn't like, but he was sure she was going to be up at them in no time at him. She was a pilot after all.. Her ship would come along soon enough to come get her. "Bye Mizu," he muttered, before finally walking toward the ship.

_Life goes on  
Mamoritakute_

About half an hour to an hour later, Mizu awoke. She looked around, scared and unsure what to do. She had called out Yzak's name a few times, but no answer. Where was he? She felt somewhat scared with out him here.. She was alone now. A sad smile crossed her face. "We will meet again," she told herself. She sat on the island now holding her knees. She would be found soon.

_Kokoro wa kudakarete  
Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa ai ni afurete_

Even after waking up and finding Yzak was gone, Mizu was still tired. She wasn't like most, she was different. Everything was different to her. Sleep slowly came to her, but once it did, she would be in a deep sleep for a while. Not even the when the Earth Alliance landed had she heard it, she had the energy drained out of her. She was even at risk of dying now.

_Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi  
Hakanai aosaga mune wo shimetsuketeku_

"Poor poor Mizu-chan," said a voice above her. It was no other than Captain Tashika. He was the one that looked after Mizu. Though she had tired to kill him, he felt sorry for her. He was the one that took her away from her parents, he was also the one that gave her that scar on the hand. He just used the technology to erase his face from her mind. Sighing to himself he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her back to the ship.

_Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made tatakai tsuzuketa hibI wo ato ni_

"Take the mobile suit back to the ship," Tashika ordered his men. He looked down to the sleeping Mizu. He'd better get her inside before she died or something. That would be most unfortunate for her.

_Life Goes On  
Moeagaru_

After an hour or two, everything was back to normal. Mizu was finally able to rest and get some energy in it. She lay in her sleeping clothes. Sure she had received a wound, but she was alright. Tashika smirked to himself. Though his mind did wonder where she had gotten that wound. There must've been someone else on that island, but he didn't really care, as long as she could fight in the next battle. For him, he just cared about the girl's safety, not what she felt. He only pretended what to care about what she felt. He soon left the room of darkness and went back to the bridge to order people around.

_Inochi ga aru kagiri  
Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinai sou sore demo_

Over at the ZAFT ship, Yzak looked out to the sea as he thought about Mizu. How was she doing? Was she safe? Did the Earth Alliance find her? Probably. Man he couldn't help but worry about her. He still had the one thing that was able to her.. Looking to the slowly sinking sun, he sighed. "Mizu.. I'll do everything I can to help you. I will free you from your suffering," he told himself.

_Life Goes On  
Mamoritakute_

The sun looked so beautiful on the water. He just wished Mizu was here to see it with him, but he knew she was going to be at rest for hours. His blue eyes stared at the sinking sun. It seemed for him it seemed like an eternity before the sun finally fell. When it did, he saw all the stars above him. It wasn't like him to be so calm and nice. He hadn't even yelled at Asuran, or Nicol for commenting on his disappearance. He didn't care at the moment. Now he slowly made his way into the ship. It was a long day and he need some rest. Rest was good…

_Kokoro wa kudakarete  
Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa ai ni afurete_

* * *

Wow.. This is like so good! Okay another chapter done. I feel really bad for not updating as soon as possible, but some things came up at home. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I realized that my character Mizu and I have a lot in common. It was really funny that I noticed it just now. Don't worry about me now. I only got one exam and it is English so during exam week I can probably update. I hope you all have a good and safe summer vacation to all. I shall update ASAP! R&R! 


End file.
